1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerial work apparatus having a raisable work platform for use in construction, warehouses and other tasks and environments. Frequently, relatively heavy loads such as sheets of glass are loaded onto one side of the work platform and must be elevated creating an unbalanced and potentially dangerous situation as the load is lifted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional aerial work platforms, particularly relatively narrow types such as scissor lifts of width 48″ or less typically have a work platform of about the same width as the supporting base or chassis. Larger scissors lifts usually have a platform width less than the width of the base. Although larger platforms provide more work space, when handling heavy loads such as sheets of glass positioned along one lateral side of the platform, stability problems occur. This is ordinarily overcome by using machines with outriggers to level the machine but not only does the work platform have to be lowered and stowed when the machine is moved to a new location, the outriggers must also be retracted and reset. There is also a significant increase in cost to include the outriggers.
A stable apparatus is needed for lifting and handling relatively heavy loads such as sheets of glass loaded onto one side of the work platform without the use of outriggers or the like.